winxclubnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfea
The Alfea School for Fairies is a young girl's boarding school in Magix for fairies. Overview Alfea is supposedly an ancient school for Fairies, and apparently the only one dedicated to Fairy education. The Alfea students are mostly in training ages 16-19. All of the Winx girls met and resided here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. Fairies here learn how to control their power, fight evil, learn new spells as well as be guardians of their planets, or in many cases, learn how to be their realms' queens. In Season 4, it is here that the Winx, after graduating, taught for a short period of time. Roxy takes up the offer to be a student at the end of Season 5. And in the second episode of Season 5, Roxy recieved a letter stating that she has been accepted in to Alfea. Its campus is a large castle with pink walls and blue roofs built around a courtyard itself having a well that leads to underground tunnels linking the three schools of Magix together. It is assumed that most of the staff are permanent residents of Alfea and the students live there during the school year and may choose or not to return home during the holidays. The classrooms, school hospital and kitchen and school hall are mostly located on ground level, while the rooms of the staff members and the dormitories of the students are on the first floor. On the first floor, there is also the library, the office of the headmistress, and the school archives, found in one of the towers of the castle and guarded by the Pixie Concorda. Alfea is surrounded by a barrier spell which prevents non-magical beings from entering the premises of the school and, in times of danger, another barrier which prevents enemies from entering, like in Season 3 against Valtor and in the first movie against Mandragora. Staff Headmistress Faragonda Headmistress Faragonda is the headmistress of Alfea. She is a kind soul who deeply cares for her students, Griselda Griselda - Head of Discipline however she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches convergence magic to the fairies at Alfea. She is a member of the Company of Light and she is the best principle ever! Griselda is the assistant to Ms. Faragonda and Head of Discipline at Alfea. While not a bad person, Griselda is no pushover. She teaches the fairies a system of techniques involving defense and reflection abilities as well as new spells. Professor Palladium Professor Palladium is an elf who teaches Potionology at Alfea. He also taught the girls to listen to the Voice of Nature, as well as run the computer generated simulator. Professor Wizgiz Professer Wizgiz is a somewhat eccentric leprechaun teacher who teaches Metamorphosimbiosis (the process of changing from one form to another), to the fairies of Alfea. Professor Avalon Professer Avalon is a teacher of Magiphilosophy, a mix of magic and philosophy. At first, everyone likes him, all except Tecna, she thought that he was a monster ( The Angel of Doom ), but at the end of the shadow pheneix special, they found out that there was an impostor at Alfea, acting as the real Professor Avalon, who was captured at Darkar's fortress. Winx Club Winx Club are former sudents and alumni of Alfea, who went on to become professors at Alfea after they became Enchantix fairies and Guardian. On their first day, they are attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle which makes it hard for them to attend the school for the whole year but it is likely they returned after saving Roxy to teach for the next semester of the school year. Gallery |-|Specials= AlfeaNick.jpg WinX-Special-1-Alfea_Scenery-0.png WinX-Special-1-Alfea_Scenery-1.png WinX-Special-1-Alfea Scenery-2.png WinX-Special-1-Alfea-1.png WinX-Special-1-Alfea Scenery-3.png Alfea Stairs Nick Day.jpg WinX-Special-1-Alfea Scenery-4.png WinX-Special-1-Alfea Scenery-5.png WinX-Special-1-Alfea_at_Night-1.png WinX-Special-1-Alfea-2.png Alfea Stairs Nick Night.jpg WinX-Special-1-Alfea_Scenery-6.png WinX-Special-1-Alfea Scenery-7.png WinX-Special-1-Alfea-3.png Alfea_Entrance_Outside_Nick.png WinX-Special-4-Alfea_Scenery-1.png |-|Winx Club: Enchantix= Alfea_Dormitory_Lounge.jpg Category:Schools Category:Locations